Herr Graf
: : Der Papa, ehemals LPPapaJoe (5. April 1996) ist ein deutscher Let's Player und Moderator auf YouTube. Er macht seit Januar 2011 Let's Plays. Person Der Papa gibt nur wenige Informationen über sein Privatleben preis. Nicht einmal Geburtsname und Wohnort sind offiziell bekannt. Allerdings hat er verraten, dass er aus Bayern kommt. Sein Spitzname ist Joe und er ist 21 Jahre alt. Geschichte Let's Plays In seinen ersten Let's Plays hatte er nur seine Stimme aufgenommen. Danach verwendete er Musik im Hintergrund, aus Spielen wie Zelda: A Link to the Past, Super Mario Bros. 3 etc. Seit dem Let's Play von Super Mario 64 verzichtete er auf Nintendo Musik und verwendete ab dem 20.10.2011 Songs von 5xL Beats, später kamen auch Lieder von Michael Schuldt und dann doch wieder von Nintendo hinzu. Seit Ende Juli bis Oktober 2012 verwendete er in fast jedem Part das Lied The Ocarina of Time von GaMetal, was ein 13-Minütiges Zelda-Medley ist. Vom 20. Oktober 2011 bis zum 1. Januar 2015 war in jedem Video seiner Videos, meistens unten links, sein Kanallogo zu sehen. Am Anfang eines Let's Plays ist immer ein kurzes Intro zu sehen. Wenn ein Let's Play endet, erscheint ein Outro in dem der Papa auf zwei andere Let's Plays verweist. Laut eigenen Angaben vom Papa soll dies bezwecken, dass man mit dem Intro, wie bei einem Film, eingeführt wird und am Ende noch mal schön ausklingend das Let's Play auf sich wirken lassen kann. Seit dem 5. Oktober 2012 ist in seinen Videos der Ingamesound zu hören. Desweiteren erschienen von Oktober 2012 bis Januar 2013 fast täglich 2 Videos am Tag. Dieses System gab es vom 15.01. bis 13.05.2013 nicht mehr, da sein PC kaputt ging und somit nur schwer Videos produziert werden konnten. Seit dem 20.01.2013 gab es täglich einen Part. Vom 21.01.2013 - 23.04.2013 gab es keine Let's Play-Parts mehr, da auch sein Ersatz-PC kaputt ging. Ostern 2013 (31. März) gründete er einen neuen Kanal mit dem Namen LPPapaJoe Oldies, auf dem einige alte Videos zu sehen sind. Der Betrieb des Kanals ging im Oktober 2014, mit der Veröffentlichung eines noch nie veröffentlichten Videos, zu Ende. Zum 21. Oktober 2013 entschied er sich dazu, im Normalfall nur noch 1 Video am Tag hochzuladen, da er weniger Zeit hätte. Der Papa betont immer wieder, dass er sich selbst nicht als Nintendo-Let's Player sieht, da er auch Spiele wie z.B. Mafia 1 & 2 gespielt hat. Der Papa gibt sich bei seinen neueren Videos große Mühe bei den Thumbnails und den Videobeschreibungen. Am 17.05.2016 kündigte der Papa an, in seinen Videos auf Werbeunterbrechungen zu verzichten. Werbung gibt nur noch am Anfang & am Ende eines Videos. Kanal Anfangs waren die Let's Plays unter dem Kanal Devilmerchandise zu finden. Der Kanalwechsel fand im Juli 2011 aufgrund von 2 Strikes statt. Von April 2014 - April 2015 stand sein Kanal unter dem Motto der Zauberei (designtechnisch gesehen). Im April 2015 wurde der Kanal von LPPapaJoe in Der Papa umbenannt. Desweiteren hat er seinen Zweitkanal nun nach seinem allerersten Kanal (Devilmerchandise) benannt. Seit Dezember 2015 hat er einen neuen PC. Der Papa hat angekündigt, dass die Qualität der Videos nun deutlich besser wird. Netzwerk Seit März 2014 ist er Partner bei TGN. Seitdem ist bei fast jedem Video Werbung geschaltet. Desweiteren hat Der Papa zur Ankündigung von Mafia III im August 2016, ein Video für den TGN Deutschland-Kanal produziert, in dem er einen Rückblick auf die zwei Vorgängerspiele wagte. Formate Let's Test thumb|Offizielles Logo → Hauptartikel: Let's Test Das Format enstand im Rahmen seines Adventskalenders 2012. Anfang Januar 2013 endete die erste Staffel. Im Mai wurde bekannt gegeben, dass das Format eine zweite Staffel bekommt, welche von August - September wöchentlich veröffentlicht wurde. Das Format besteht aus 6 Staffeln mit insgesamt 60 Folgen. Die 6. Staffel war die letzte Staffel des Formats. * 01. Dezember 2012 - 21.04.2016 Let's History → Hauptartikel:'' LPPapaJoe's Let's History'' Von Januar bis April 2013 war sein PC defekt. Aus dieser Not erfand er, durch eine Idee eines Freundes, das Format Let's History, in welcher er meist die Geschichte von Videospiel-(charakteren) erzählt. Die erste Staffel wurde zwischen März und April wöchentlich veröffentlicht. Anfang April wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es eine zweite Staffel geben wird, welche auch gleichzeitig die letzte sein soll. *05.03.2013 - 02.07.2014 Let's Talk About... thumb|Logo von Let's Talk About... (seit Staffel 4)→ Hauptartikel:'' Let's Talk About...'' Im Januar 2014 entwickelte der Papa ein weiteres Format "Let's Talk About..." Es ist ein Podcast, in dem immer ein bestimmtes Thema mit Freunden oder Youtubekollegen diskutiert wird. Unterstützung bekam er da bis Folge 13 von Shimtex, welcher schon in den ersten 2 Folgen als Gast mit dabei war. Von Folge 8 bis 13 gehörte der Let's Player PaddOmime ebenfalls zum festen Ensemble von Let's Talk About. * 21. Januar 2014 - 30.01.2016 auf seinem Kanal * Seit 17.04.2016 auf dem Let's Talk About...-Kanal DreiPapa Im Oktober 2016 gründete er zusammen mit dem Youtuber Dreilogy die Community DreiPapa. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Discordserver, auf dem Zuschauer mit anderen Zuschauer oder den beiden in Kontakt treten können. Desweiteren gibt es auch Communityaktionen wie z.B. Mario Kart 8 Turniere. DualBattle Im Juli 2016 gründete er zusammen mit den Youtubern Paddomime, Shimtex & Millemannkua den Kanal DualBattle. Auf dem Kanal werden in Single- & Multiplayergames gegeneinander angetreten. Sonstiges * Schon von Anfang an gibt es eine Homepage, auf der alle Projekte inklusive Playlist zu finden waren. Diese Seite wird seit April 2014 nicht mehr betrieben. * Bei seinen alten Videos kam es öfter mal vor, dass im Videotitel nicht Let's Play, sondern Let's Show stand. Bei diesen Videos gibt es keinen Kommentar. Dies hat er gemacht, wenn sein Mikrofon kaputt oder er krank war. Heute kommt das nicht mehr vor. * Im Dezember 2012 gab es zwei Adventskalender auf seinem Kanal. Der eine war mit verschiedenen Spielen gefüllt, bei dem anderen zeigte er täglich, was sich im Adventskalender von Battlefield Heroes verbirgt. * Seine Konsolen Gameplays nimmt er mit der Elgato HD60 Pro auf, vorher hatte er dafür die Avermedia Gamecapture HD II und davor einen Grabber verwendet. Besondere Veranstaltungen Am 10. Januar 2014 gab es, zum Finale von Mafia, beim Papa einen Mafia-Tag. An diesem Tag veröffentlichte er 2 Parts des Mafia-LPs und eine Folge von Let's Test "Mafia II". Vom 31.10.2014 bis 02.11.2014 fand zum Start von Mario Kart 8, ein großes Mario Kart 8-Wochenende auf seinem Kanal statt. In dieser Zeit veröffentlichte er insgesamt 4 Parts (2x Freitag, 1x Samstag & 1x Sonntag) des LPs. Vom 08.10. bis 15.10.2016 gab es zum Release von Mafia 3 täglich einen Part. Am 1. Wochenende kamen pro Tag 2 Parts online. Zusätzliche Links Hier findest du alle aktuelle, abgeschlossene, pausierte & geplante Let's Plays von Der Papa. Hier geht es zu seinem aktuellen Uploadplan. Kategorie:Geboren 1996 Kategorie:TGN Germany Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutschsprachig